Do I Know You?
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: future Taito Taichi just got home from his year stay in America, but will Yamato recognize his best friend?
1. Do I know him?

Do I Know You? by Yaoi Girl 

I glance at the note in the corner of my assignment notebook and smile as I begin to doodle, totally ignoring the math lesson, because today's the day I've been looking forward to since the day he left for the student exchange program. 

'Taichi's homecoming.' 

I can hardly believe that's he's been in America for a year now. 

We've kept in touch through e-mail and occasionally on the phone, but…it's not the same. 

Nothing's been the same since the day he left. Everyone's noticed; our friends, his family, the soccer team…boy, do they suck this year. 

I've tired hanging out with the other Chosen Children more often, but none of them are anywhere near Taichi's happy-go-lucky and dense personality. 

Takeru said that I'm the one that misses him the most, even more so than his own parents. He must be right; Hikari even agrees with him. 

The bell rings, signaling the end of the day, and I all but run out of the room and to my locker. I quickly throw my books that I've been hauling around into my locker, thinking happily, 'No homework and Taichi's back!' 

The whole weekend together, just him and me. No parents, no siblings… 

I just hope I don't do something stupid and push him away from me. With him being away this long, who knows how much he's changed, especially his feelings. Not that we had anything more than friendship before he left, mind you. 

I know he's made new friends and probably dated a couple people from America, so I don't know how close we are anymore, but it's not like he won't talk to me. He's been looking forward to coming home soon after he got there. And in his last e-mail, he promised me that we would spend this weekend alone together. 

I have to walk out of the school because of the stupid hall monitors; don't want to get detention and miss seeing Taichi! 

As soon as I'm out the doors I start running down the sidewalk towards the park where we agreed to meet. 

He would've came to school late today when he got home, but he wanted to spend some time with his family and rest before he seen me, so Hikari wasn't at school either. 

Half way to my destination, I pause to catch my breath, and then start walking. 

I finally arrive at the park, looking around and over people's heads to find him. 

I should've known it wouldn't be easy to find him with all these kids running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. 

After looking for about ten minutes or so, I sigh and look around to find a place to sit. Who knows, maybe he's still spending a little more time with his family. 

All the benches are occupied with little kids trading cards and the like, except for one with a boy that looks about my age sitting down. I'm sure he won't mind I'm there if I sit at the far end. 

Even thought the plan -was- to sit as far away as possible, I plopped down fairly close to him anyway. For some reason, I feel comfortable around him, even though he's a total stranger. 

He glances at me, but says nothing and turns his attention back to the pigeons scurrying about on the ground. 

In a way, he reminds me a lot of Taichi. He has the same color hair, but his is short and slightly messy. And I noticed that his eyes were blue when he looked at me. So I know he's not Taichi. 

"Where the hell are you, Yagami?" I mumble, slightly annoyed. 

The boy looks back up at me again, confused. 

I turn to him and seen his expression, my eyes widening slightly. "Sorry. I was supposed to meet my friend here today." 

"Oh?" he simply said, turning away again. 

"He just got back from America today, so we were gonna meet and hang out all this weekend. We're gonna have a blast! I've got all this really cool stuff planned out for just the two of us." 

It was then that I realized I was rambling to a stranger and apologized. "Sorry. It's just that you remind me a lot of my friend. You two kinda look alike." 

"So, what do you have planned for us this weekend?" 

I snap my attention away from the birds and to the direction of Taichi's voice, my eyes falling on the boy next to me. "Taichi?" 

"The one and only!" the boy replied, turning his head and giving one of his goofy grins. 

"You can't be Taichi!" I protest. It just can't be him. 

"Oh, come on, Yama. Why do you think you're so comfortable around me?" 

He said my name, and I hadn't introduced myself to him, so I know for a fact that it is Taichi. But the hair and eyes? 

"I know what you're going to ask. I got my hair cut because I kept getting made fun of, that and this style is in over there. And these," he said, holding his eyelids and putting a finger in his eye and moving something around a bit for proof, "are contacts. I wanted to get blue because they were something different for me, and they remind me of your eyes." 

"No wonder I couldn't find you! You look nothing like you did when you left." 

"What? You don't like it?" 

"Yeah, I like your eyes and hair now. You look good like that. It's just gonna take some adjusting to get used to you like this." I look him over fully, realizing how much better he really does look like this. "What did you parents say when they seen you?" 

Taichi laughed. "They almost wouldn't let me in the door! I stood outside and knocked, and my mom answered it. She was like 'can I help you?' and I told her it was me, but in English just for fun. I don't think she really understood me, so she called for my dad and he didn't recognize me either. Hikari told them that it was me, because I had told her what I had done to my hair, but they wouldn't believe her either. So I ended up having to take out my old school ID and show them. Both of them went wide-eyed and apologized." 

"That would've been something to see." 

"So, what are we gonna do first?" he asks as he grabs his bag and we stand. 

"How about we get out of here and go somewhere quiet?" 

TBC 

I know; I should be working on It's Not That Bad, but I've got a writers block on that story!!! My friend Nikoa will give me ideas though! She always does! If you know anything I can use for INTB, or any of my neglected stories including thing one, e-mail me!! yaoi_girl@kiaka.net 


	2. Taichi's 'family'

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Do I Know You? by Yaoi Girl 

All the way to Yamato's house, Taichi talked about some of the things he did and the some of the people he met in America, and Yamato gladly listened.

Every once in a while, Yamato would laugh at something that wasn't meant to be funny, and Taichi would turn to him, confused, and the blonde would inform him that he was randomly throwing English words into his sentences.

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun over there. But you didn't talk much about your host family. Were they mean or something?"

"Oh, no! They were awesome! I just wanted to wait till we got to your house so I could show you pictures of them and some of my friends from school."

Once they were a block near Yamato's apartment, Taichi looked up and around the sights before him.

"I don't remember half this stuff anymore..."

Yamato looked at him in disbelief. "After all the times you've come over to my house, you don't remember these shops and buildings?"

"I just never paid any attention to them until now. I had to learn to do that in America, otherwise, when I'd come home from a friend's house or the mall, I'd get lost and have to either ask for directions, which isn't much fun when you only know a certain amount of English words, or I'd have to call my host family and ask them to come pick me up."

By now, the pair was inside the Ishida residence, sighing in relief at the feeling of the cool air from the air conditioner.

"Where do you want me to put this?" the brunette asked, indicating his bag.

"You've been gone WAY too long if you can't even remember your routine. You always used to come in, throw your bag in a corner, go to the fridge and get something for us both to drink, then go in the living room, plop down on the couch, take the TV remote and find something for us to watch."

"You must've really missed me if you actually remember all that..." Taichi replied as he sat his bag just inside Yamato's bedroom door.

"Yeah, well...I haven't had much else to think of lately. With you being gone, I didn't really have anyone else to talk to. I mean, Jyou would call at least once a week and talk to me to make sure I was still sane and Daisuke would come over to visit and see if I wanted to play soccer with him later or something," the blonde said as he sat down next to Taichi on the couch, taking the can of pop from the brunette's hand.

Taichi looked at him with a mock-glare. "You didn't play though, right?"

"What? Soccer?"

"Yeah."

"Well...I played once, but that was because I had the options of taking Jun on a date or play soccer with the tamer and slight smarter Motomiya."

"I feel hurt. You never used to play with me, even if I begged or bribed you!" he teased, receiving a smile from the blonde.

After taking a few drinks of his pop, Taichi sat his can aside and abruptly jumped from his seat and took off running across the room, Yamato's eyes following him, confused.

A few moments later, Taichi came tearing back through the room with a book in his hands, jumping back into his seat with a huge smiled plastered across his face.

"En pictures!!!!" Taichi yelled out in English excitedly.

"What pictures?"

The brunette laughed. "The girl that I had to live with put 'en' in front of words just for the heck of it. I think she said her and her friends used to do it a long time ago because they were bored, and it just stuck with her. And now I've picked it up. It's really fun too, especially in once Japanese sentence she knew. En pen ga arimasen. (I don't have a pen ^_^;; I do run around saying that too, and half my friends know what I'm talking about. I think the 'en' thing actually started from 'enpitsu' and then went to 'en pizza' and 'en pen' and just other random things...)"

"Sound like you learned quite a bit over there..." Yamato teased.

Taichi stuck his tongue out playfully and opened his book, the first picture of a group of four girls and three guys, one including himself.

He pointed to the girls first. "That's Heather. She was my host 'sister' while I was there. She was a lot of fun to hang out with," he said as he pointed to a girl that was slightly taller than the other three girls. She had brown hair to the middle of her back with blonde and lavender streaks (I wish I could have the lavender streaks...but my mom won't let me...) and blue eyes and was dressed like a tomboy, like all the other girls, in a big navy blue T-shirt and baggy pants. "She was really into anime too, so she had some Japanese DVDs I could watch! I was surprised when I found out she was more into yaoi than anything else."

"And this," he said pointing to the next girl, "is Liz. She into anime and yaoi too. She kinda scared me some days with the way she would run around just randomly giggling..." Liz was about the same height as the remaining two girls. She had brown hair just a little past he shoulders and green eyes (I think...she would kill me if I didn't know this...)

"This is Erin," he said, pointing to a girl with slightly longer hair than Heather's, with two blonde streaks in her bangs. She wore a pair of glasses that weren't for prescription, just for 'decoration.' "She's a good pillow at lunch."

"And the last girl is Augusta," he said as he pointed to a girl with blonde hair that she had pulled up in a lopsided bun type style. She also had blue eyes and wore glasses. "Sometimes she would just randomly run around in circles and say random things."

Then he pointed to the boys (who I won't go into detail because I'll post a link to a pic of us or something... ^_^;;;). "That's Alex, Heather's boyfriend. His parents are real assholes. They tell him to get out of the house and do something, then when he asks to do something with Heather, it was always, 'no, you need to do your homework', or 'not tonight, you have work to do.' It really hurt her a lot too because the only time she got to spend with him was at school. And that's Evan, Liz's boyfriend. It's funny when he laughs because he looks like a cross-eyed opossum."

"So these were the people you hung out with mainly?" Yamato asked as he looked them over again.

"Yeah. They were a lot of fun to be around, especially when the four girls were together, and with their other friend Cory. But you'll see pictures of him and hear stories about him later."

Taichi turned the page. "That's Heather's younger brother, Brandon. He's only 16, but he's about 6'4"! Heather was only about 5'9", but she could still take him down when she got mad enough, but when they were playing, she would be laughing so hard that she couldn't fight back."

Yamato then laughed at some of the next pictures of the pair fighting.

"Who's that butterball?" he laughed, pointing to a picture of a chunky kid.

"That's Quentin. We called him the chunky-cheese-o-holic. That boy put cheese-whiz on stuff that already had cheese in or on it!" Taichi made a face at the 10 yr. old and quickly turned the page at the memory of the boy putting cheese-whiz on various things. "That's Quentin's dad, Brad. He could be a real jerk sometimes if something didn't get done quickly, but other than that, he was fun to joke around with. And that lady was my 'mom.' Her name's Jackie. She kinda has the same attitude as Brad..."

They flipped through the pages of pictures and they would laugh together at some pictures, while in others, they were trying to figure out what was actually going on.

The brunette had shown him pictures of the neighbors, other family members and friends, and the pets.

As they finished up the book of pictures, Taichi was talking about how on some nights it was hard to get on a computer. "I had two computers I could get on. I could go to one house next door to my 'grandparents' house or the other neighbor's house. Both had cable internet, but Heather was almost always on the computer when she could be, and Brandon was usually at the neighbors house or on the phone. More so the phone than the computer."

"They all look like fun people to be around. Too bad I couldn't go with you..."

"I know...It was kinda boring around there at first with just my 'family' to talk to. I showed pictures of my family and friends to them, and Heather said you were really cute."

"What pictures did you show her of me? The only one I know you have of me are like my birthday when you shoved cake in my face and while I'm making some weird face."

Taichi took his book and put it back into his bag and retrieved the other picture album. He then opened the book to a page towards the back.

The blonde's jaw dropped. "I've never seen this one before..."

Blushing slightly, the brunette replied, "Hikari took it the day before I left."

The picture was of the pair at Taichi's house with Taichi sitting on and end of the couch and Yamato in the middle, resting his head on Taichi's shoulder, the pair holding hands, because it was after the promises to come home and neither were really comfortable with hugging and they had held hands a couple of times before, mainly to mock the lovey-dovey couples. And both were fast asleep.

"Could Hikari make me a copy?" Yamato asked quietly, eyes fixed in awe on the picture.

"I'll just let you have this one and I'll have her make me a new one when I get home," he replied as he removed the image from it's sleeve and handed it to Yamato with a blush. "Heather said we'd make a cute couple...But with her being into yaoi and all..."

"She's right though. In this picture we do make a cute couple," the blonde replied quietly, standing up shortly after and taking the image to his room.

After finding a empty picture frame, he put the image inside and set it on his desk, smiling softly, the smile disappearing in surprise as a pair a warm arms encircled his waist from behind.

"If we're such a cute couple, why don't we act like one?"

TBC

MWHAHAHAH!!!! My muse has yet again returned. Sorry if the chapter was too long. ^_^; I'll try to have a pic of the 'herd' soon so you all can see what me and my friends look like. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	3. Perfect Stranger

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Do I Know You? by Yaoi Girl

Yamato lowered his head sadly, gently grasping Taichi's hands and pulling them from his waist as he turned and looked up at him, still holding his hands.

"Taichi..." he began, instantly averting his gaze sideways and to the floor as he sighed. "Before you left, this would've been a dream come true for me, but now...I don't really know you anymore. You've been away for so long...you've changed so much, and now you're asking me to be with a perfect stranger. I'm sorry, Taichi...it's just too soon for me after all this time away from you."

The brunette gently pulled his hands from Yamato's and placed them at his sides. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't...I don't know why I even said something like that the first day I'm home. But I guess the truth really is that..." he trailed off as he look up to the blonde, who was still looking away from him, looking as though he were going to cry from shear confusion of his feelings.

Yamato's eyes hesitantly met Taichi's when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"The truth is, you're the only person I thought about being with while I was away. You're the only person I was really worried about, because I know how you're feelings can get the better of you sometimes," he said as he reached down and grasped one of Yamato's hands with his free one, gently running his thumb over the slightly raised flesh on the boy's wrists. "I was worried that you'd try to leave me again...every day, every second, asleep or awake, I worried about you."

The soft look in Taichi's eyes and the meaningful words broke Yamato and he began to cry as he slouched against Taichi's shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy.

A sympathetic look cross the brunette's face, but Yamato couldn't see it. "Shh...It's alright, Yama."

The blonde sniffed and back away slightly a few moments later, once again avoiding eye contact. "I wish that day never would've happened...the fight...the pain...the blood...and then to top it all off, you're the one who had to find me laying there, barely conscious. I never wanted to see your face like that...Even if I did hate you for the fight earlier that day. Even though I hated you at that moment, deep down I couldn't deny that you were still my best friend and would always be there for me, to make sure I was going to be alright...But at that time, I didn't want to be alright...I wanted to be dead, because I didn't want to see you hurt, I didn't want to hear you say that it was your fault that I had brought myself to that."

Smiling softly, Taichi covered Yamato's mouth with his hand. "I don't want to hear about that anymore. You'll have to acknowledge that it will never just go away, just like me. I'm never going to hurt you like that again. And no more crying, please. This is supposed to be our weekend to have fun, not cry over the past..." he said as he wiped the tears away from the blonde's azure eyes and slightly reddened cheeks.

"You're right...I'm sorry..." he said, smiling the best he could while trying to hold the tears back. "How about we go watch TV and order a pizza till later tonight. Hopefully you got enough rest because we'll be out for a while."

"Doing what?"

Yamato didn't answer as he walked past Taichi with a smile and into the living room.

"C'mon, Yama. Tell me already!" he whined as he sat down next to the boy, tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"It's only your favorite thing to do at a large department store that's open 24 hours and at midnight."

The brunette's eyes lit up. "But I thought your dad grounded you from driving because he found out last time..."

"Technically, I still am grounded from driving for another month...but I know where he hides everything and with him being so focused on work and sleeping, he never noticed that I gave him my learner's permit that I 'lost.'"

"I wish I could pull something like that on my parents, but even if I could, they'd find out eventually and ground me even longer. Oh, well. Hey! Didn't you say something about pizza?!"

TBC

I don't really know where the thing with Yamato came from....the whole fight and attempted suicide in the past...oh, well. And what they're gonna do in the next chapter is HILARIOUS!!!! Omg...the first time I was with my friends and we went to Wal-mart and Meijer...woo! Boy, was that fun!

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed. I have a pic of the 'herd' but it's not been uploaded yet, but I'll have it up this weekend.

NO MORE HIGH SCHOOL FOR ME!!!! ^________^


	4. Stray Cattle

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment. Nor do I own Wal-Mart or the Dodge car company. ^_^ Enjoy!

Do I Know You? by Yaoi Girl

About 10:30 the boys left the apartment and settled in Yamato's midnight blue Dodge Neon, the blonde sighing in aggravation as he read the gas gauge.

"I can't believe dad's been driving my car again! I wouldn't have minded if he asked and at least left a fourth of a tank," he muttered as he shifted the car into gear and drove down the street towards the gas station, Taichi watching the street lights on the road as they flooded the car before being engulfed once again in darkness.

"You pay," Yamato said as he pulled a $20 from his pocket and handed it to the passenger before starting to step out of his car.

"Do I have to?" Taichi groaned as he, too, stepped out of the car and headed up to the building with no further complaints.

After paying, Taichi stood on his side of the car, resting his arms on the roof with his chin on top of his arms, staring at the blonde, who was feeding his precious baby that he didn't get to spend much time with.

"You know," the brunette started, gaining the blonde's attention. "I don't remember when you've ever been willing to go out this late at night with just the two of us, and to go cart corralling. You've always tried to avoid it, if at all possible."

Yamato smiled. "Well, this is supposed to be a weekend to have fun, so why not enjoy it for once instead of being uptight about being caught?"

Smiling back at him, Taichi stood straight and opened his door before getting in, Yamato doing the same once he put the gas pump back into it's place.

After he settled back in and started his baby, he smiled and patted the dashboard. "You like that, didn't you? You're all full and happy now."

Taichi laughed at him. "I think you treat your car better than you do your hair!"

Sticking his tongue out at the brunette, Yamato drove off into the dark night again.

Taichi smiled up at all the bright lights and all the people walking once they reached downtown. He missed the bustle of Tokyo sometimes, with him being in a small city for a year and all. "Home..."

"I think you missed Tokyo more than you did me," Taichi heard the soft words spill from Yamato's lips.

The smiled that was upon Taichi's lips disappeared and he went back to staring out the window. "I don't think it is possible for me to miss anything more than you."

An awkward silence filled the car for what seemed like an eternity, neither knowing what to say to break the deadly silence or tension until they reached their destination.

"We have a Super Wal-mart now?" Taichi gawked as they pulled into the parking lot, Yamato circling for 'stray cattle' to round up.

"Yeah. They made it bigger about four months after you left."

"There's one!" Taichi nearly screamed in delight as he jumped slightly in his seat and pointed at the silver basket on wheels.

"It's too close to those cars though," Yamato said as he went up the next isle.

Near the back part of the lot, there were three carts spread a fair distance apart.

"Which one first?" Yamato asked as he circled them like a vulture does its prey in the sky.

"That one!" the brunette said as he pointed to the nearest one to them.

The blonde circled around once more with a wicked smile on his face, lining up with his target before slowing down, his bumper and the metal object then gently colliding before he pushed slightly on the gas pedal, steering the cart around the other two, occasionally losing it and having to go back around to steer it in the direction he wanted.

Eventually to cart veered off to far and collided with on of the other two carts, moving it back slightly.

"Do you think I can knock at least one of them over?" Yamato asked as he circled for the single cart.

"We'll see," Taichi laughed as Yamato moved the cart away from the other two, somehow turning it around in a crowed part of the parking lot without hitting a car.

He then hit the gas so he was going about 30 mph with the cart speeding with him. Once he got back to his starting point with the other two carts, he hit the brakes and both laughed and watched as the cart went hurdling towards the other two carts, moving one out of the way viciously while the other two went rolling quickly until one hit a median in the lot, the target flipping up and onto the grass on its side while the 'missile' just jumped when it reached the concrete barrier.

"What now?" Yamato asked once they regained the composure.

"McDonald's?" Taichi asked mischievously, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"I can't do it, Taichi! I'll laugh too much and give us away."

The brunette pouted for a minute. "How about you drive us there, then we'll switch spots somewhere near and I'll drive through."

Azure eyes stared at him in thought before Yamato replied. "As long as you don't scratch her!"

"I won't. I promise!" he said as he bounced in his chair.

"And we're off!" Yamato said as he turned around, collecting the moved cart and heading towards the exit, leaving the basket on wheels in the right turn lane before turning left.

TBC

I know, I know...Long time no update. But that's because I went camping during the week of the 4th, came home on the 4th, packed stuff, and left for Florida by plane on Saturday. And I just got home with my new tan Friday afternoon. I want to move it with my cousins down there! I want to catch more lizards and swim in their in-ground pool and make fun of Wilson (the dead baby palm tree in the front yard with the glasses with a nose)!!! I might get to move there, too!!! ^_^

The McDonald's thing me and my friends done after cart corralling. We went to Wendy's and done it first!!! We went through and miss-pronounced things on the menu and some other funny stuff you'll read about in the next chapter. And sorry if the cart thing wasn't that funny, but if you actually do it, IT'S GREAT!!!


	5. Egg McMoofin Anyone?

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment. Not do I own or have anything to do with (other than buying their food) McDonald's or Wendy's.

Do I Know You? by Yaoi Girl

"I swear, Tai, if you put a microscopic scratch or dent in her, I'll..."

"Don't worry, Yama! I drove all the time in America. And I'm a good driver! See, I'm still alive," he teased as he shut the driver's side door, Yama hesitantly sitting in the passenger's side before closing his door, looking his best friend over quizzically. "I really am a good driver. The only accident I had was when I was leaving from Wendy's, where I had a part time job, and accidentally dropped my coke. I accidentally hit the gas when I reached down to grab it and nailed my friend's tail-light. Luckily he didn't turn it in to the insurance company because his car's a piece of crap anyway, but I still had to pay quite a bit for repairs on 'mom's' vehicle."

"I swear..." he stared again, glaring at Taichi as the new information processed through his mind.

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ! Calm down, Yama!" he said with a sigh as he put the car into gear, pulling out of the bank parking lot they had stopped in to pull a Chinese fir drill.

They were always surprised that the window people at this McDonald's didn't know who it was by now. Taichi always made one of his friends take him at least once every two weeks to prank them, and this one for a reason.

Most McDonald's have the drive through you have to go straight through, with no other means of escape, but this one did. It had a huge back parking lot that lead off to a side road.

"Don't these people have home lives?" Taichi asked in amusement, indicating the three other cars ahead of them in the drive-thru.

Once they got down to one car ahead of them, they both laughed to get it all out ahead of time, which never worked for Yamato. He had to cover his mouth with both hands as they pulled up to the speaker to keep from being heard.

"Welcome to McDonald's. May I help you?"

Taichi, with a straight face, pulled his best American hillbilly accent and replied. "Yeah, I'd like uh...an Egg McMoo-fin."

Apparently, the person working window knew enough English to understand what he was saying, and replied to him in English. "I'm sorry, sir. A what?"

"An Egg McMoo-fin."

"Egg McMuffin?"

"Yeah. That's what I been sayin'. Can't ya hear me, boy?"

"Um, that's on the breakfast menu. We're only serving dinner right now."

"Okay...then how 'bout a Breakfast Bur-ai-toe."

"Burrito?"

"Yeah. Don't you understand me?"

"Those are also on the breakfast menu, sir," the male replied, not irritated in slightest which surprised Taichi.

"Hang on just a second," he said, then turned to the bright red Yamato, who was still trying to keep from laughing. "He must be new."

All the blonde could do was nod in response as he kicked his feet as quietly as he could on the floor board, tears in his eyes.

"Okay. Are there eggs in the salads?"

"Yes..." he replied, naming off other things in the salad as well.

"Couldn't you just take the eggs out and put them on a sanwich?"

"No, sir."

"Well, then. What was the point of my comin here? All I wanted was an Egg McMoo-fin."

And then he sped out of line and towards the back exit, Yamato and himself bellowing with laughter.

"Where'd you learn to speak like that?" the blonde laughed a few miles down the road as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Just something I picked up," the brunette smiled. "When we did this in America, Cory sounded like an Indian person, you know, like the guy on the Simpson's that works at the Kwik-E-Mart?"

"You'd have to throw me out of the car for that one. There's NO way I could keep myself from laughing then."

"Where to now?"

"Excuse me? You better just pull over and let me drive."

"No way. The only place I'm stopping is at a red light, and that's only if there's cars."

"WHAT?!"

"You're not supposed to stop at STOP signs," he teased, the blonde falling for it. "It stands for 'spin tires on pavement' not stop as in brake check."

The blonde went pale.

"I'm only kidding, Yama. Lighten up! I know how much this car means to you. After all," he said, smiling slyly while watching the road. "We had our first date in this car."

"That wasn't even an official date. It was because we lost that bet to the girls. And I absolutely refuse to sit in the backseat," he said with a shudder, his normal color returning.

"Why's that?"

"Didn't you see Sora and her boyfriend back there?"

"Well, yeah. They were the ones that made sure we went on a date and didn't kill each other."

"That's not what I'm talking about. There were back there making out and I seen wandering hands...some underneath the clothes," he said, officially grossed out at the memory.

"Can you say, disgusting?"

"Exactly." He shuddered again while making a gagging noise.

"You never answered me."

"About what?"

"Where are we going now?"

"We could go rent some games and movies. Other than that, I don't have anything else for tonight."

"Games and movies it is! Um...where are we?"

Yamato groaned. "Stop the car."

Taichi smiled sheepishly as he pulled into an empty parking lot and got out and back into the passenger side.

Being a lot quicker than Yamato, and having shut the driver's side door for a reason, he shut his door and hit the automatic lock switch.

The blonde was barely half way across the front of the car when he heard the click. He instantly stopped and turned his head with a dark glare at the brunette sitting comfortably inside.

Taichi only smiled a wide, goofy grin.

Rolling his eyes, knowing Taichi wouldn't unlock the door anytime soon, he pulled out his wallet, pulling out a spare key.

He unlocked the door and Taichi pouted. "You're no fun."

"I'll keep that in mind later," Yamato said with a wicked smile as he pulled out of the parking lot and towards the rental place.

TBC

The car thing at Wendy's...my brother did that last week. But instead of him paying his friend, my mom did. $800 worth of damage to the friend's car and I don't know how much on my mom's blazer...^_^;; And they say I'm a scary driver. He's 16 and I'm 18! I may only have my permit (I know...I'm a lazy loser) but at least I go the speed limit and watch what the hell I'm doing, unlike him. The only thing I still have trouble with is backing up and turning. ^_^;;;;

The Jesus tap-dancing Christ thing came from my friend Stevie at school. He ran around saying it ALL the time!

All the things that Taichi said at McDonald's is what Cory said, but in the Indian voice. It was great!!! Hm...I'm going out with the herd tonight...maybe we'll get to do some cart corralling and more prank some more drive-thrus...I'm such a bad teenager...Mwhahahaha...ha..ha...Ahem.

Anywho, hope you liked!!! ^_______^


	6. No More

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Do I Know You? by Yaoi Girl

"Taichi?"

"Over here!" the brunette called, waving an arm above the isles of movies.

The blonde made his way over to Taichi, a few movies in his hands, which nearly fell to the floor when he seen what movies Taichi had in his grasp.

"You seriously not getting THAT many horror movies, are you?" Yamato asked as he shivered slightly. He absolutely HATED horror movies.

"Theses and maybe one more," he said with a smile and a shrug as he glanced down at the movies. "And besides, with as scared as you get from these, you'll practically be in my lap," he said with a wink.

Yamato simply glared. "I hate having you for a friend sometimes."

"Just because you know I'm right?"

~*~

"Can we watch one of my movies first?" Yamato pleaded as he and Taichi walked into the apartment, the blonde setting his keys on the end table in the living room. He knew Taichi stayed up late, and if they watched the one he wanted, he would be asleep before the end and not have to watch anything scary.

"I may have been gone for a year, but I know your methods, Ishida. So no, we watch one of mine first, then we can watch yours, if we're not too busy making out by then," he teased.

Yamato blushed and disappeared into the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"No, I'm cool," the brunette called back as he put the movie in, getting to the main feature and pausing it while he sat comfortably on the couch.

As soon as the blonde had entered the room and sat down with his glass, Taichi reached over and turned off the only light in the house, smiling as Yamato shivered.

"I haven't even started the movie yet and you're already scared?"

"Shut-up!" the blonde shot back as he lightly punched Taichi in the arm.

The brunette grabbed his arm where Yamato had 'hit' him and dramatically fell back into the blonde, who shoved him back into place.

"See, like I said: you're no fun," he teased as he hit play.

"I swear, Taichi, if you laugh because I scream, I'll...I'll..." he said with a glare, trying to think up a good 'or else.'

"Or you'll have to kiss me to make me stop?"

Yamato turned his head slightly. "Why do you want to kiss me so badly? I told you I'm not ready, so don't push it."

"I know. I'm only messing with you," the brunette replied seriously as he focused on the TV.

As soon as the killings and creepy things began to happen in the movie, Yamato shivered in fear and scooted closer to Taichi, wrapping both of his arms around one of his.

A few minutes passed and Taichi stood, the blonde looking up at him in confusion. "Bathroom break."

"You're just gonna leave me in here alone?" Yamato asked with wide and scared eyes.

"It's just a movie, Yama!" Taichi laughed. "Unless you want to hold my hand while I go to the bathroom, you can turn on the light and pause the movie till I come back."

No sooner than the brunette's back was turned, the light blinded him and heard the sizzling noise from where he had paused the movie.

Feeling vulnerable in the middle of the couch, Yamato scooted over to the side where Taichi was sitting, leaning as far back as he could in between the back and the armrest.

Taichi came back a few moments later, saying nothing to the shaking blonde as he turned off the light again and sat next to him. He then pressed play on the remote after prying it from Yamato's hand, then set it aside as he wrapped his arms around Yamato, who instantly curled up against his body.

"If you're really this scared over a movie, I'll stop it," Taichi said as he watched the scared boy in his arms.

The blonde shook his head. "No, it's fine, just so long as you don't leave me anytime soon."

The brunette chuckled and went back to watching the movie with the blonde in his arms. "As long as you don't mind my doing this, I won't."

About fifteen minutes later, Yamato was ALMOST asleep, and would have been if it wasn't for the girl on the tape screaming bloody murder, which quickly fully woke him, causing him to jump at the sudden noise.

"Taichi..." he pleaded.

"It's almost over."

"I don't care! It's late and I'm scared!"

The brunette looked down at him with a wicked smile. "You afraid the boggie-man's gonna get you, Yama?"

"It's not funny, Taichi."

Taichi dropped the evil face and smiled, staring into Yamato's angry and scared icy blue orbs as he hit stop on the remote. "I know you hate horror movies, but you never used to be like this when I was here a year ago, so why are you so scared of everything all of a sudden?"

"Someone broke into the neighbor's apartment a couple months ago and murdered them. What if he would've came here, Taichi? I was home all alone that night! I can't get their screams out of my head!" he cried as he covered his ears and leaned heavily into the brunette. "I wasn't afraid when I tried to take my own life, but having a killer rampaging through your house is something totally different! No one would be there to save me like you did."

Wrapping his arms around his crying friend, Taichi whispered to him with a small smile, "Alright, you win. No more horror movies. If it makes you feel any better, I'll stay up with you and watch your kid friendly movies."

"Thank you, Taichi," he barely heard the other boy say, his voice muffled in Taichi's shirt.

~*~

Around 2:30 in the morning, Taichi looked down at his shoulder, smiling at the slightly snoring blonde. He gently nudged him in the side in attempt to wake him, but failed.

Rather than fighting with Yamato to wake up, he turned off the TV and laid down on the couch, slowly pulling the blonde to lay on top of him. Once they were fully lying down, Taichi wrapped an arm around him, in attempt to keep Yamato from falling to the floor and for a little bit of warmth.

He then laid a gentle kiss to the top of the boy's head and whispered, "Good night, Yamato. And I did get that kiss, even if you never know."

TBC

Kinda a weird mix of things in there, but you're used to my oddness by now, ne? ^_^;; And poor Yama-chan...First he tries to kill himself, and then his neighbors...

Anywho, hope you liked!!


End file.
